What A Woman Wants
by KWsGladiator
Summary: Completely OOC Olitz take over the adult film industry, one scene at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me a few months ago and I've just gotten the nerve to finish it today. I have NEVER seen Olitz in these roles before, and I wanted to tackle it just to see if I could. This is a one shot and is full of pure, unadulterated, NSFW Olitz at their finest. This will not be for everyone, but if you decide to read, consider yourself warned. **

She sat in her dressing room sipping on her green tea that was heavily laced with sugar and honey. She looked over the script for what had to have been the tenth time, and couldn't help but laugh as she wondered why Cyrus Beene even bothered to write scripts for them anymore. They would normally begin with his suggested opening, but five minutes in, their bodies would take on a life of their own.

For the past two years, they have both walked away with multiple AVN awards, and their videos seemed to fly off the shelves no sooner than they had been released. It was no secret that sex sells, but sex when the chemistry is so raw and blatantly obvious in every move you make-is rare. They had that chemistry, and men and women all over the globe would stop at nothing to have video proof of it.

Olivia Pope AKA Satin Mounds hadn't been in the adult movie industry for long, but she was already a household name, and was considered to be ranked higher than most stars who had been in the business for close to a decade. Olivia worked for Noveene Productions, a play on the owners' last names; Novak and Beene.

Noveene Productions was the most sought after production company in the adult film industry for both work and entertainment. The cinematic filtering they used for their lenses, created a movie that would rival many seen on the big screen as far as clarity and precision of the shots. Each film was directed and edited in a way that gave it a classy look; well as classy as a porno can be. If only they were allowed to be shown in movie theaters.

Cyrus Beene and James Novak who were not only business partners, but life partners as well, ran a business that looked after it's employees. Each star would only have one partner during the duration of their contracts, and sex outside of the company was strictly forbidden. Sex was their profession so there were very few problems in that department. Just to be on the safe side, polygraphs were administered just as religiously as STD and drug screenings to ensure an actor's honesty, as well as to ensure the safety of their co-star.

When one entered into a contract with Noveene Productions, they did so knowing that their bodies would be fully taken care of. It was probably the only adult film company that offered their actors health insurance. But with their sales, they had the money to do so. Still, Liv working as an adult film star would shock everyone who learned of her chosen profession, Olivia included.

Her entire life, Olivia had always done everything by the book. She got good grades, graduated college at the top of her class, and even graduated number one in her class from Harvard law. She was perfection on paper, but she couldn't help but feel trapped as that was the life her father had mapped out for her.

By the time she was 12, her father had begun to instill in her exactly what course her life would take. He had even hand picked a 15 year old Edison Davis to hopefully later in life become her husband and the father of her children. Edison Davis had it all. He was brilliant, wealthy, and had potential to become the first African-American POTUS. He definitely had it all, but what he didn't have was Olivia's heart. She often wished she had a mother to reel her father in at times, but cancer had ripped her mother from her far too early at the age of 6. However overbearing her father tried to be, Liv fought equally as hard to become her own person.

Her father tried to push Edison on her for six years to no avail. Back then her heart belonged to Jacob Ballard. He was a year older than her and she would swear to anyone that listened that he had hung the moon himself. Jake was her perfect love, and she just knew she would never find better. When Jake went off to serve his tour in Iraq, Liv was heartbroken and terrified that he wouldn't return. He did however return 3 years later, and when he did, he brought his wife Mckayla and their four month old son Matthew back with him.

Olivia had never been so heartbroken in her life. She called her best friend Abby who serves as part of the hair and makeup crew, and told her what had transpired. Three bottles of Shiraz and endless breakup songs after, Liv had officially sworn off relationships. She had a plethora of toys to please her in ways that a man could, the only difference was that toys didn't come with drama or heartbreak.

About three months after her drunken night with Abby, Liv had arrived at Noveene for the sole purpose of picking her friend up for lunch. When she arrived to the building, she spotted Abby looking intently towards what she assumed was a set. She walked towards her friend, and gasped as she saw a woman's head bobbing between a mans legs in a classroom setting.

Over lunch Liv asked Abby many questions as she didn't know much about the adult film industry. Abby answered all of her questions truthfully as they munched on their salads. After lunch, the friends said their goodbyes, and Liv walked away with a newfound obsession with learning all there was to know about the business.

Between her father constantly hounding her about giving Edison a chance along with subtle threats to cut her off financially, and looking for a job to pay off her student loans herself, Olivia decided that she would give the Adult film industry a try. Unbeknownst to her, her father would die of a heart attack a month later, with Olivia as the sole heir to his multi-billion dollar estate. His death meant nothing as far as her newfound career as she was already hooked. Not to the job, but to him.

The day she walked into Noveene Productions was hands down the best day of her life. She was not only offered a job, but she was placed with who would become the man she would have to trust with her mind as well as her body; Fitz Grant AKA Jack Hammer. In order to know what they would be like on film, Cyrus had them do a test shoot. He gave them roles to play out together, and allowed them to take things as far as they felt comfortable with in the moment.

Both were nervous as this was their first time attempting anything of this magnitude, but the moment their hands touched and their eyes met, the chemistry they possessed was evident. Although they hadn't gone beyond sensual kisses and heavy petting, it was clear there was something magical between them. Upon looking over the test footage, Cyrus knew immediately that he had found his golden children. They would rewrite the way people thought of pornography, and make a shit load of money for all involved while doing so.

In the beginning they had their doubts, but now when asked, that have no choice but to concede that Cyrus was right. For the past two years, Olivia Pope and Fitz Grant, rather Satin Mounds and Jack Hammer have risen to the top and have claimed about every adult film award imaginable. Their first film together was pure gold and was titled "What A Woman Wants".

The film was more than just an ordinary porno. With the undeniable chemistry between the two, it seemed more like a candid camera take of two people in love, enjoying a very intimate evening at home alone. It was sexy, daring, and sensual as they submitted to one another fully. A poll was taken shortly before their second film was released, and everyone was surprised that married couples were their core demographic. After the film's release, they had received hundreds, possibly thousands of letters, all from fans who claimed their film helped save their marriage. Both men and women alike were taking their cues in the bedroom from these two, and their sex lives and relationships in general improved drastically. The film was so popular, that Cyrus decided they would make a series out of it as a collection of two hour features.

Now, Liv sat in her dressing room, reviewing what would be the script for their fifth addition to this series. Normally a collective disk was put out with multiple stars featuring on an ordinary basis, so them having a separate disk of solely their work was a pretty big deal in the industry. To be working on their fifth solo feature in just two years made them legends.

Liv set her script down on the table as soon as there was a knock on her dressing room door.

"Liv, they're ready for us in makeup." Fitz said as he walked in without waiting for her to grant him access. It wasn't like parts of his body weren't constantly embedded inside parts of her body, so they both came and went into each other's dressing rooms as often as they pleased.

"Ok" Liv responded as she smiled a teeth bearing smile before finishing the last of her green tea and standing from the sofa. She could feel Fitz's appraising eyes burning holes through the silk robe that stopped mid thigh. She immediately felt the moisture pooling between her thighs, and had to remind herself that in less than 20, she'd be on her way to having him fulfill all of her needs.

She took a cleansing breath, and slipped her feet into her slippers. She allowed her eyes to roam his scantily robed body as she joined him at the door. They both faltered for a moment as their nostrils were immediately filled with the other's intoxicating scent. Fitz was the first to recover as he gently took her hand in his, and led her to their destination- neither saying what didn't really need to be spoken. This was going to be a very fulfilling shoot.

Once hair as makeup were finished, Liv and Fitz met with Cyrus in the living room. Today they were filming in an actual mansion instead of on set. The popularity of their films afforded them such luxuries where others would be bound to set. "I'm just going to say this. The two of you never listen to any fucking thing I write, so Fitz, just walk through the door and find Liv."

"Then?" Liv asked although she already knew the answer.

"Then… Just do you." Cyrus answered in a tone that silently admitted defeat. As he turned and walked away from the set they both laughed as they could here him asking himself why he even bothers to continue to write scenes out for them. What they accomplished together was far greater than anything he could possibly conjure up.

Once their laughter settled, they silently nodded to one another and parted ways, both anticipating what was to come.

XxXxXxX

"Action!"

He slips his key into the door and quietly enters the home. He closes the door just as quietly as he had opened it, for fear of alerting her to his presence. It had been days since he has last seen her, having left for a business trip six days before. He needed to catch her in her element, unguarded and exposed. He was home a day early from his trip, and all of his thoughts while away had been of her.

He steps quietly through the home, toeing his shoes off and removes his long woolen coat in the process. As he stills, he catches a whiff of her sweet perfume and lavender, beckoning him from upstairs. Immediately his head snaps towards the direction of the stairs, like a wolf who has located the scent of it's prey. His want and need for her carry him up the stairs more than his brain willing his feet to move. He doesn't fight the pull as he knows this is what he needs. She is what he needs.

As he reaches the top of the stairs, the soft fragrance of lavender permeates the air. Her perfume is stronger now, and he takes an appreciative whiff of the air before continuing about his task.

He continues to creep through the home, and slowly opens the bedroom door. Their bedroom is empty, but the soft amber glow of candles illuminating the bottom of the bathroom door proves to confirm her location.

With slow deliberate steps he creeps his way to the bathroom door, making sure to sidestep the wooden plank on the floor that always creeks. He places his hand on the door's knob, as begins to turn it slowly. He gently begins to creep the door open, just enough to catch a glimpse of her tiny body submerged in bubbles. All he can see of her is her head peaking above the white foam, resting heavily against a bath pillow. He allows the door to open all the way, and makes his way across the room, surprisingly without making a sound. He thinks she is asleep, but as he moves to sit on the edge of the tub, her head turns in his direction without her ever opening her eyes.

"Will you wash my back?" She asks in lieu of a hello. He moves to nod as his words are stuck in his throat, but notices her eyes are still closed.

"Ye… Yes" he croaks out as he reaches for the bath sponge and her bath gel. He almost asks if he's been missed as she has yet to act as if he had been gone for nearly a week. However, as he lowers his hand into the water to dampen the sponge, his fingers brush her back and she immediately leans into his touch. He knows she's holding back the words, but now it has become an unspoken game, and he is determined to make her say the words.

Her breath hitches as he leans close enough so that his breath is tickling the hairs at the nape of her neck. As he slowly begins to lather up her body, he can tell the affect that his absence has truly had on her.

"I've missed you so much, sweet baby." He says, and that is the hint that is he about to stray far from the script. She allows herself to sink a little further into the tub, still refusing to utter a single word.

Refusing to be deterred by her stubbornness, Fitz moves his hand to the front of her body, and begins lathering it just as he had with her back. He watches as she draws her bottom lip into her mouth, clearly trying to stifle a moan. In this moment, this is no longer a film to them. This has become personal as they forget there is a camera crew in the room.

His hand disappears into the water, as his finger slips between her folds. He can tell that she is battling to hold on to the last of her resolve, but he is determined to make her cave to his will.

He begins stroking between her folds, slowly and sensually until he notices her eyes squeeze tightly shut. "Didn't you miss me?" He asks, and although he already knows the answer, he is determined to make her speak the words.

She bites harder on her lip and soon taste the metallic taste that only blood can produce. She knows what he is doing. He went off script far too early, and for that he must pay. She knows that this is no longer about making a video, and is now about them, in this moment. She has to admit that although they were only apart for 20 minutes during wardrobe and last minute makeup checks, she did miss him terribly. Still, she will not say the words; not yet.

He looks at the stubborn woman before him who is trying her best to not grind into his hand in this moment. He knows her, he knows her body, and he knows that right now, she is ready to climb the walls as he slips two fingers inside of her and his thumb grazes her clit.

He moves his mouth to her shoulder, and bites down gently, then licks the spot to alleviate the sting. Her head is spinning and she doesn't know how much longer she can hold out before she is begging him to bring her the release her body so desperately craves.

Her hips slightly buck against his hand as she can feel his warm breath on the side of her face. "Didn't you miss me?" He asks again. "Even a little?" He adds as his hand is now picking up speed, forcing her towards climax.

She turns her head and for the first time that night her eyelids flutter open. It is in that moment she takes in the brown three piece Brooks Brothers double breasted suit, and she can no longer wait. She has to have him now. Before giving it a second thought, her arm hooks around his neck as she brings his mouth mere centimeters away from her own. "I did miss you… Oh yeah…" She manages to breathe out just mere seconds before his lips come crashing down on hers.

As his fingers are pumping in and out of her core, coaxing her to release, her hands are busy trying to rid him of his clothing. In a moment of frustration as she can't get his clothes off fast enough, she uses all of her strength to pull him into the oversized tub with her, and begins grinding herself against what is a quickly growing erection.

She immediately wraps her legs around his waist as she is thankful for the friction that his pants have begun generating against her core. One of his hands reach out to cup her face, as the other grips the side of the tub to brace his body from crushing her under his weight.

He begins placing strategic kisses along her collarbone, clearly not caring about the fact that he is now in a tub full of water, still wearing his clothes. Their kiss becomes heated as she draws his bottom lip between her teeth and tugs hard. Her hands seek out his hair as his hands and mouth are now covering every inch of exposed flesh as possible.

Her hands glide from his hair down his body, and she wastes no time fighting the fabric that is covering his body until he is just as naked as she. He flips them in the tub, sending water sloshing onto the floor but he doesn't care. He wants to watch her as she unravels, and even in his lust induced fog, knows that her being on top would be much more pleasurable given their current location.

She positions herself so that she is now straddling his lap, her arms around his waist. He wastes no time latching his mouth to her neck and sucking on the flesh hard, making sure to leave his mark. She braces herself on the sides of the tub as she lifts up a little and reaches down between them to begin stroking his member. A moan escapes her lips as she feels him harden even further in her hand, and she can't wait until they are out of this tub so she can have him in her mouth.

Knowing that will come later, she lines his erection up to her core, and sinks down slowly onto his impressive girth. They both let out a guttural moan as he fills her to the hilt. In reality it has only been hours since their last sexual encounter, but to those watching things unfold, one would swear it had been days. He looks up at her and has to pull all his strength to refrain from finishing right then and there. Her face is contorted as she holds her bottom lip captive between her teeth.

His hands slide down to cup her ass as he begins placing kisses down her throat. He reaches her breasts, and smiles a devious smile as he licks the dripping water from it, before pulling the hardening bud into his mouth. Her hands immediately reclaim their place in his hair, and she begins rocking back and forth on him, making sure to grind her hips down against his each time he is fully embedded inside of her walls.

He continues lavishing her breasts with kisses, making sure to pay equal attention to them both. He ignores the fact that bubbles have entered his mouth along with her flesh, as bringing her to climax before they exit this tub seems to be the only thing on his mind at the moment.

His hand slides between them, and his thumb instinctively seeks out her clit, causing her to arch her back and buck against him faster, with each stroke to the swelling nub.

"Oh… I… hmmm…" She begins but is at a loss of words. He doesn't mind as he already knows she is close far before a single word is uttered.

"That's it baby. Cum for daddy. Cum all over this dick and show me just how much you've missed me." He breathes, his mouth so close to hers it wouldn't take much to close the distance.

Her body begins bucking harder against him as he is now thrusting forcefully into her core. Water is spilling out of the tub, but neither of them care in this moment. All that matters is that they reach their desired goal. Sensing she was becoming frustrated, Fitz pinches her sensitive nub between his thumb and forefinger, and crashes his mouth against hers as she shatters into a million pieces.

The moment she stills and collapses against his chest, he begins placing tender kisses on her forehead. He brushed the stray hairs from her face and even with the flushed skin, bee stung lips, wild hair, and sweat glistening her body, she had never looked more beautiful to him than she does right now. "I hope you aren't ready to sleep, because we're going hard, all night."

"Bring it…"

"CUT!"

XxXxXxX

"Action!"

He lays her down on the bed and takes a moment to appreciate the goddess spread out before him. He reaches for the bottle of edible strawberry lotion, and begins massaging the creamy substance over her body. He can smell the scent of her arousal growing stronger with every limb he moisturizers. Soon her body is completely covered, but he has yet to touch her where she desires him most.

As he's looking down at her perfectly naked curves, he can't fight the urge to grab her ass with his hands. He roughly massages the mounds before delivering a hard smack, forcing her to cry out in pleasure. He hooks one arm under her body, and lifts her bottom up into the air.

She knows he loves this position, when her face is down, her ass up as it allows him to go incredibly deep. She feels the bed dip and knows he is now sitting as she can feel his breath ghosting over her ass. She knows he likes to watch how her body reacts to him, and nothing turns him on more than watching as he coaxes the juices from her body.

"Is this all for me baby? Is your pussy this wet for me?" He asks as his fingers slide between her folds, before dipping into her tight channel.

She moans out as he is now fingering her just the way he knows she likes, while his other hand is switching between smacking and groping her ass. She grabs a fist full of the silk sheets as he hooks his fingers and hits her spot.

"I asked you a question?" He states firmly but in the sexiest growl she's heard all day. Before she has a chance to respond, she feels his fingers withdrawal and in seconds he's pulling her hips towards him and surging his tongue between her walls.

She cries out a "Yes baby!" But her voice is strained and sounds nothing like her own. He always knows what she wants, but more importantly he knows what her body needs.

She feel her juices coating his face as he shakes his head from side to side as he swirls his tongues inside of her before switching to up and down as he draws her nub into his mouth.

His teeth gently graze her swollen clit and she tries to scurry away from him. It is too much but not enough at the same time, and she feels as if she is about to melt out of her skin.

She needs release and soon. He can tell by the way she is grinding back against his face as he devours her like a man starved. She grabs handful of her ass and pushes her cheeks up as he buries his mouth even deeper into her core. She's holding on to the last of her restraint as best she can as one hand reaches between her legs and grabs hold of her ankle, the other reaches behind her and grabs on to his hair.

The orgasm that wrecks her body is hard and causes her body to convulse. He begins to panic as she has never cum this hard before, but he doesn't let up as she is still tugging his hair to let him know she is ok.

The moment her body stills, he releases his hold on her, and allows her to collapse onto the bed.

"CUT!"

XXXX

"Action!"

She's laying between his legs, so she is laying on her back, her head resting on his thigh. She's in a simple white tank and a white laced thong, he's in a pair of navy blue pajama pants. She closes her eyes as she feels him tenderly massaging her scalp.

It's a lazy day at home, just the two of them. She's reading on her iPad, while he is reading on his. The soft drops of rain can be heard tapping against the window. His fingers are nimbly stroking her hair, at times adding light pressure to massage her scalp. He knows this serves to relax her, and for what he has in mind, he wants her body fully relaxed.

"You're so good to me babe." Her voice leaves her as softly as a whisper.

"I promised I'd treat you like a queen every day for the rest of my life."

"Mmmmhmmm... So I guess it's my turn to treat you like a king."

She doesn't wait for his response, instead turning over so she is on her hands and knees. She begins slowly climbing up the bed and he can't help but growl as he props himself up on his elbows and watches her sexy body work it's way towards him.

Within seconds she's straddling his hips, her ass grinding against his erection. She pushes his shoulders, forcing him to lay back, and all he can do is watch in awe and lift his hips as she slides his pajama pants down his body.

She kisses her way back up, but before she has a chance to take control. He flips them and slips between her parted thighs.

"I need to be inside you." He says as he gently, lovingly strokes the side of her face.

He looks into her eyes and can see the desire burning inside. He lines himself up with her core and relishes in the feel of his rip gliding against her clit. She can feel him pressing at her entrance, and she is mentally and physically preparing herself for everything this day has in store.

He presses into her slightly, and pauses as she gasps. He can tell she needs time to adjust to his size, even though it's only been a few hours, so he gives it to her. When she nods for him to continue, she gasps again, knowing he is only halfway inside. He goes to pause second time, but her hands cover his ass and push him towards her, urging him to continue.

He has filled her to the hilt, and he is still in awe of she is such a perfect fit. The grip her walls have on him almost make him cum on the spot, but he stills, to give them both a minute.

"Baby, please move." She begs. He does.

He goes slow at first, making sure to give both of their bodies time to adjust to each other. He pushes her legs wider apart, and moans when he realizes just how much her body opens up for him and only him.

Now that he has her as wide as she can go, he begins to thrust harder, causing her to cry out from the pleasure the friction is creating. His mouth latches onto her nipple, and he sucks it until it is raw. He knows she'll bitch about her soreness come morning, but right now, neither of them care as he worships her body as if he would never touch her again. He moves to the other nipple and repeats the process, all while his thrust remain hard and deep.

"Harder." She begs.

God this woman is incredible.

He lifts her legs onto his shoulder and begins thrusting harder than before. Her screams and the obscenities leaving her mouth, only serve to rile him up even more. He feels her walls tightening, and he knows he isn't too far behind. He begins pounding into her like a jackhammer, both of their bodies causing the bed to creak, but neither seem to notice in this moment.

He can feel her nails digging into his skin, and the droplets of blood from his skin breaking. He doesn't mind. Any marks from her are welcome as they scars will serve as a reminder of this time they have together.

He doesn't know what comes over him, but soon finds his hand is around her throat, squeezing slightly. As he is still pounding into her core, he can see that this is turning her on even more.

"Oh yes... Baby... I... Fuck..." For a moment He thinks he is hurting her but the twisted look on her face tells him that she is enjoying this just as much, if not more than he is in this moment.

Before she has a chance to realize what was happening, He has flipped her over so she was now on her stomach on top of the plush comforter. He slowly lines himself with her core, and enters her once again. They thrust together bring each other unparalleled pleasure, until he needs to buried even deeper inside of her. He props himself up on his knees, and lifts her so her back is flush against his chest. Her arm instinctively hooks around his neck as their bodies begin thrusting together again in perfect harmony.

One hand was paying the utmost attention to her breasts, the other...

"Oh! I'm... I..."

"That's it, cum for me Baby."

"I'm...I'm cumming!" She screams and he can feel her essence flowing as if someone has lifted the gates of the Hoover dam. His thrusts quicken and he follows not too long after, as his thick seed coats her walls.

He collapses onto her body, and lays there as her hands stroke his hair.

"CUT! That's enough for today. You two have been insatiable." Cyrus says as he walks across the set and hands them both their robes.

"It's hard to not be insatiable when you get to go at it with someone that looks like Livvie." Fitz replies as he ties his robe tightly around his waist.

"I'm serious, the chemistry between you to just radiates. I mean you can see the love between you no matter what you do."

"That's why I let him marry me Cy." Liv replies as she finishes tying her robe and steps into her slippers.

The two of them bid Cyrus a good night, and make their way towards their trailers to get dressed and head home.

As they arrive home, Fitz wastes no time jumping out and opening the passenger door for his wife. She thanks him kindly as she takes his extended hand, and allows him to lead her out of the car and into their home.

They quickly shower and slip into sweats and t-shirts before cuddling up on the sofa and pulling up Netflix. House of Cards is their show of choice tonight, and they begin watching it as they wait for their take out to arrive.

"So, what did you think about today?" Fitz asks as he wraps his legs around Liv's waist.

"Today was very eventful and very pleasing. I must say you were extra generous with that second scene."

"What can I say? I aim to please."

"That you definitely do."

"Besides, it's not everyday you find someone who gets paid to make love to the love of their life over and over again. I think we chose the right careers."

"I think you're right but Fitz... I think it's time we change jobs."

"Why Livvie?"

"Well Fitz... I'm pregnant."


	2. Alpha (The Beginning)

**I know I have been gone for a while and there are so many factors that all I will offer is life is a bitch. However, I am slowly finding ways to care out time so although I cannot guarantee that I am back full force, I will say that I am trying to update more** frequently** than I have been.**

**So how about that finale? I have so many emotions coursing through me right now I don't think I can accurately relay my feelings just yet. But I would love to hear what you all thought of it and your predictions for S5.**

**Now, as far as this story is concerned. This was supposed to be a one shot, as so many of my stories were meant to be. However, I made a deal that if this story reached 50 reviews I would update it. I wasn't expecting the 50 reviews to come in a day, but I am so thankful you all love this story and showed your love for it at that.**

**This is very different for me and to answer so many questions; no I do not watch porn. Everything I have written in has either come from Google or gifs lol! I will say that I have not abandoned my other stories, I can only write what comes to me, and right now, the muses were there to write this. So, let me know what you all think because I am still so nervous about this story and I am still trying to figure out where to take it. . XO**

* * *

Two years ago

Liv stepped out of her Mercedes and smoothed out her outfit. She wasn't sure exactly what one wears to apply for a job as a porn star. She had spent the past three days picking out what she would wear to the studio. After much deliberation, she settled on a form fitting yellow sundress with her white wedges. Her hair was in its naturally curly state, and she had pinned up the middle, allowing her curls to run free.

As she stepped inside of Noveene productions, she felt her heart begin to race. She pondered running for the door before any one saw her, but as soon as she turned around, she heard a voice she knew all too well.

"Liv you're here! I can't believe you're actually going through with this! I mean Olivia Pope, the picture of perfection, doing a test shoot in the porn industry."

Liv held her breath as Abby was pointing out every reason she wanted to bolt in the other direction. "Hey Abs…" She began, but stopped as she felt her phone vibrating in her hand.

The moment she looked at her phone, she remembered exactly why she was here. Her phone had been ringing all day. Between her father and Edison Davis, she couldn't get a break. This was her break. Ever since he had heard of Jake Ballard's betrayal, her father fought day and night to get her to give Edison a chance. This was a chance, but this was her chance to finally break free of everything her father had instilled in her that she would become.

This was not boring.

This was not predictable.

This would not suck the life out of her…

Well, maybe there would be some sucking, but it would be very much welcomed in her eyes. Deciding she would at least hear Cyrus Beene out, Liv turned her phone off, and slipped it into her purse.

"Show me where to go Abs."

XXX

In the past, Fitzgerald Grant fancied himself a ladies man. He could go out in basic sweats and a t-shirt and have any woman he set his sights on, in his bed in less than an hour. That was before he met Anya, his girlfriend of four years. Anya was everything a man could want. At 5'9 with hair that flowed to her waist, the Harvard graduate complimented Fitz well. The two of them were inseparable during their relationship. That had more to do with the interesting places that Fitz would find for them to unleash their passion, than it had to do with not being able to be without one another.

The moment Fitz brought Anya home to meet his parents, he knew it wouldn't work out. His father loved Anya and how she made Fitz look. His mother hated Anya, saying that she was not the type of girl she imagined her Fitzy being with. He knew his mother could tell he wasn't in love, and it didn't help that she pointed it out every chance she got. He had to admit that they had great times, but they weren't a match made in Heaven.

He and Anya were great together. Ok so maybe they weren't in love, but the sex was great. That is until one night Anya broke things off with him for just that reason. Anya said he was insatiable, always wanting sex morning, noon, and night. She said her body just wasn't made to please him how he needed.

Never before did Fitz think he would be dumped because of too much great sex. After all, his friends had been complaining of the exact opposite. Either way, he didn't say a word as he watched his long time girlfriend pack her bags and leave. Honestly he was relieved. He knew their relationship would never go anywhere, and her leaving just kept him from being the bad guy in the end.

The next day Fitz had called up a few of his friends and had them join him for a guys night out. When he told them of what had transpired with Anya and why she broke up with him, his best friend Harrison joked that he should just become a porn star. That way he could have all the sex he wanted, but he wouldn't have to remember birthdays or anniversaries to get it. Although Harrison was joking, Fitz pondered his words.

Six months after that conversation, Fitz decided to go out on a limb and contact Noveene entertainment. Today was his first day on set, and he would soon meet his partner.

He wiped his hands on his pants. He was nervous, extremely nervous. This wasn't a partner at some law firm, but this was the person whose body he'd have to please over and over again for the duration of his contract. Whenever he was horny, he had to pray she was as well. It shouldn't be that much of an issue considering the newfound profession, but who the hell knew what would happen if he wanted it and she didn't. This was probably a mistake.

Fitz turned to find the closest exit and froze as his eyes locked on Cyrus Beene walking with a living breathing goddess. Her yellow sun dress seemed to make her mocha skin glow under the fluorescent lighting. Her hair was in natural curls, framing her neck like a curtain of silky springs. He had no idea where this woman came from, but she seemed too perfect to be working for a company like this. But if she was in fact a part of this company, he silently prayed that she was his new partner.

"Ummm Fitz? You ok?" Cyrus asked as Fitz looked as if he were about to vomit or worse pass out.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." Fitz responded causing the gorgeous creatures head to rise.

The moment their eyes locked, Liv felt a warmth rushing through her that she had never felt before. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she was finding it harder to breathe with each passing second.

She quickly averted her eyes and focused on his feet, but apparently her brain had other plans as her eyes began hungrily roaming his body. She took in his toned thighs and his taught and and chest that were abusing the poor t-shirt that had been forced over them. His strong large masculine hands that would be roaming someone's body. God how she wished they would roam hers.

Her eyes continued on their journey and took in his chiseled jaw and she felt the moisture pooling on her panties as his tongue darted out over his bottom lip. She glanced even higher and was instantly captivated by the ocean like pools that were his eyes.

His hair… Fuck his hair was thick and luscious and she just wanted to pull on it and run her fingers through it.

"Liv… Liv… Can you hear me?" Cyrus asked as he observed the two of them carefully. There was something clearly there, and he couldn't wait to see how this turned out on film.

"What Cy?" She asked although her eyes never wavered from Fitz's intense gaze."

"I said, meet your new partner. Fitz Grant, Olivia Pope."

Liv wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but upon hearing that this was the man that would be doing very…very dirty things to her body, she found herself getting overly excited. So much so that it scared her and she ended up running from the room.

As she ran down the hallway of Novene productions, Liv noticed a door that was slightly open with the lights off. She entered into the room, and closed the door behind her before pressing her back to the door and sliding to the ground.

She sat there for a moment with her back pressed against the door. Se needed to calm down. There was nothing wrong with this man. In fact it was the opposite. He was perfect. So why was he here? Did it matter? Se had a job to do and her attraction for him was supposed to be evident? Right? But why was he affecting her so?

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. She tried to remain as quiet as possible, until she heard the voice on the other side calling out to her.

"Liv? Livvie? I know you're in there. I saw you go in. Can you please open the door?"

Liv took a deep breath and stood to her feet. She had no clue how she would explain what had just happened, but now she felt like a complete amateur. She slowly opened the door and was instantly relaxed by the baby blues staring back at her.

"Hi." He said as he stepped into, closing the distance between them.

"Hi." She breathed out as her eyes were having trouble tearing away from his.

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment, neither of them knowing exactly what to say. Fitz finally lowered his head bashfully as his hand came up and cupped the back of his neck.

"So... We're partners, huh?" He asked as he was sure she was about to quit or demand Cyrus set her up with someone new.

"We're partners." She responded, still unsure of exactly what she was feeling in this moment.

There was another moment of silence between them until Fitz decided he would just spit out what he had to say. "Look, I'll understand if you want to ask Cyrus for someone new."

"What?" She asked incredulously, causing his head to pop up and their eyes to lock. "I don't want a new partner. I want you. I want you so fucking bad and that.. That scares me. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now." She finished with a sigh.

"So, you want me?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Because I want you, and I am a man that always gets what he wants."

"Really now?"

"Really."

"Well you talk a good game Mr. Grant. Let's see if you can back it up."

"Oh believe me Ms. Pope. I can and I will."

The moment was interrupted with a breathless Cyrus finally catching up to them. "There you two are. I'm shocked you knew where to go." He said causing them to actually stop and look at their surroundings.

The room wasn't filled with much. Just basic cream leather living room furniture, a sofa, love seat, as two chairs filled the room. There was a cherry wood coffee table and two end tables, and a flat screen tv was mounted on the wall. Both of them turned around and looked at Cyrus awaiting explanation.

"This is where we do test shots. Well, this is the newest room and you two will be the first to use it, but we want the two of you to be comfortable and just go as far as you want to with this. No sex is is required this time. We just want to test your compatibility."

They both nodded their understanding, and Cyrus closed the door behind him and made his way into the viewing room. He flipped the switch on the control panel, and the hidden camera embedded in the television began to record.

XxX

"So, how do we do this?" Liv asked as she was unsure of exactly how this should begin.

"How about we have a seat on the sofa, and see where things go." Liv nodded and made her way over to the sofa. She took a seat in the middle, and smiled inwardly as Fitz sat right next to her.

"So what's your favorite color? Favorite food? Song?" Fitz asked, just trying to break the ice. He knew she was just as, if not more nervous than he was in this moment.

Liv looked at him curiously as that was not the question she expected to leave his mouth. Sensing her confusion, Fitz decided to offer some insight into his words.

"This is new to me. I mean I was wild years ago, but I've grown up. I don't believe in sleeping with someone without knowing these minor yet all important details about them. And since we are bound to one another for the next however many years, I need to know."

Liv studied him for a few moments, not knowing if this man was real. He was here to fuck her senseless, and instead of pouncing on her, he asks her favorites? "Well, my favorite color is turquoise, it's a peaceful, soothing color. My favorite food is spaghetti, and my favorite song… Nina Simone's Here Comes the Sun. How about you?"

Fitz shifted in his seat and in the process their legs brushed together. His eyes shot upwards and locked with hers. He was shocked to see the same surprised look on her face as he had on his. There was definitely something between them and the sooner he answered her question, the sooner they could find out exactly what was between them. "Blue, spaghetti, anything by The Album Leaf. But my favorite is The Light." He answered as he reached for her hand and took it into his.

He moaned as he felt the spark between them. Liv's chest was rising and falling in sync with his own, and the next words that left her mouth sent his mind spiriting.

"Fitz… Kiss me. You know you want to. So kiss me."

Fitz leaned over and lightly brushed his lips against hers. They both let out a collective sigh as the feeling of their lips together was amazing. Neither was sure who moved in first, but they were soon in a battle of clashing tongues and the sucking of lips.

The need to become closer was border line painful, but Fitz didn't want to rush and freak her out. So instead, his hands roamed her sides, cupped her face, the back of her head to keep him from ripping off her clothes and ravishing her in this room.

Sensing his pain, Liv moved to straddle on his lap. His hands instantly found her ass and began massaging the luscious mounds. She whimpered as his hands were so large, his fingers grazed her sex as he groped and grabbed onto her.

She began grinding her core onto his erection and she had to admit she was impressed with what she felt. A silent gasp left her mouth, and she bit down on his bottom lip as she felt his hand snake it's way under her dress. .

His hand felt so good on her skin, his fingers gliding between her slick folds. She planted strategic kisses along his jaw, and began gently sucking on his neck as he thrust two fingers inside of her dripping heat.

She began riding his hand in perfect rhythm as her own hand found it's way into his sweatpants. She smiled when she realized he was going commando as he had no obstacles to reach her destination. She quickly began fisting his length, keeping in rhythm with her hips and his hands.

She threw hear head back and cupped his head with her free hand as he forced her shirt up and his mouth latched onto her breast. He began sucking on the mound hard, causing her to cry out from the pleasure he was giving.

It wasn't long before she felt her orgasm approaching, and based on his pants and groans, she knew he was close as well. Their mouths reconnected and they worked feverishly, battling tongues, thrusting hands and swiveling hips, until their bodies froze an the euphoric bliss wracked their bodies.

Liv's head fell onto Fitz's shoulder as he slid his hand from under her dress and rested them on her hips.

"how was that? Was it good for you? Did I hurt you?" Fitz rambled out as he wanted her to be comfortable.

"That. Was. Amazing." She panted out in response as she cuddle further into his body. Neither knew what was happening, but they knew this would definitely be an interesting ride.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door before Cyrus' voice filled the room. "You're hired." Was all he said before he walked out with an extra bit of pep in his step.

XxXxX

First Day On Set

It was the first day of filming and they were setting up in a courtroom. Neither of them knew how Cyrus was able to obtain rights to do this in a real courtroom, but they also knew not to question Cyrus. They had both gone over their script, and although it seemed cheesy, neither could wait to officially connect with one another in the most carnal of ways.

Once they were set up, Cyrus took his place by the cameraman and…

"Action"

"What you did back there was underhanded and childish and just low and you know it!" He spits with so much venom it makes her jump.

"Look, it may have been underhanded and low, but it WAS NOT illegal or unethical. I took an oath to zealously represent my client and let's face it; my definition of zealous is just so much stronger than yours. You lost the case! Get over it!" She spat back with just as much venom. Her face shows no emotion, but she has never been so turned on in her life.

"You think that was zealous representation!?" He asks as he steps towards her and begins to remove his suit coat and roll up his sleeves.

"I think you're being a big baby. Grow up Jack, deal with the fact that you…"

Before she has a chance to finish, he swoops her up and flips her so her feet are now by his head. "I'm about to give you a lesson in zealousness." he says as he rips her skirt off of her body, exposing a white lace thong. This isn't in the script. They both know it, but they are honestly too turned on to care. He inhales her intoxicating scent, then slides her thong to the side. She doesn't have time to respond before his mouth latches onto her core, and he begins feasting on her relentlessly.

He hikes her up a little more so her knees are now resting on the back of his shoulder. He has never taken her like this and she must admit that this position is the sexiest she has ever encountered.

As he's feasting on her, she moans as she feels his erection pressing against her cheek. She fumbles to rid him of his pants, exposing his mouth watering length to her. She fists him for a few moments before tracing circles around the tip of his cock with her tongue. She blows on the tip and grins as she feels his dick twitch in her hands.

He stumbles but doesn't falter when he feels her take him into her warm, wet mouth. His hands grip her ass, and he opens her up to him even more as he buries his face deeper inside of her wetness.

All of her blood is now rushing to her head and it gives her a high as she feels her orgasm swiftly approaching. He can feel his legs growing weak, so he carefully steps back and lays down on the table that he had just occupied with his client a few minutes ago.

He's thankful the courthouse is now empty and everyone has gone home for the day as she is now riding his face while his dick is twitching in the back of her throat. His teeth lightly grazed her clit and in response she…

"FUCK!" He screeched as he spills his seed down the back of her throat.

"Cut!" Cyrus yells as he runs up to his actors.

Liv finally releases Fitz with a pop and wipes the corners of her mouth. She dismounts him and slips into her robe with the most devious smirk Fitz has ever seen.

"What was that?" Cyrus booms as he pretends to not have witnessed the wide grin on Liv's face.

"Sorry Cy, it's just.."

"Just what Fitz? I didn't say anything when you went off script because that was fucking brilliant. But what happened that made you blow your load not even five minutes in?!"

Fitz looked around and realized the entire camera crew was waiting for an answer. He felt like he owed them all an explanation, but he wasn't even sure he himself could process the talent this woman had. Deciding he didn't want to embarrass himself or Liv in this moment. He pulled Cyrus aside. When they were a safe distance from everyone, he turned to Cyrus, still wearing a look of shock and awe.

"Cy, she had my dick in her throat. She took the entire 11 inches in her mouth. That has never happened before.

"You mean she?"

"Yep"

"And that made you?"

"Ah huh"

"Fuck, I need to learn that trick! Liv, you're teaching me that trick! That's enough for the day. I'm going to go find James."

Both Liv and Fitz looked at Cyrus and muttered out a collective "Ew!" It wasn't that Cyrus planned on using that trick on James, it was the fact that he was almost as old as their fathers. That was definitely something they did not need in their heads in this moment.

As she was getting ready to head towards her makeshift dressing room, Fitz caught up to Liv and gently grabbed her arm. "Have dinner with me." He said with eyes that seemed to be ready to accept rejection.

Liv looked up at Fitz and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. "I'll be ready in 20." She said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before walking out of the room and leaving him speechless.

* * *

Ok, so I know the last chapter ended with her telling him she was pregnant and I will get to that and his reaction, possibly in the next chapter. I think as I try to figure out where they are going, I'm going to fill you all in on here they've been. So if love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


End file.
